


A Drop In The Ocean

by Unchained_Silver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Eventual recovery, Jesse is scared of water, and drowning, his mind gets messed with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver
Summary: It's a drop in the ocean...and each drop causes Jesse McCree more and more stress. The cowboy did not favor water. Not in the slightest





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So fair warning before anyone starts reading because I don't want anyone to get halfway through and have it be to much, I want everyone to enjoy this- Jesse almost drowns.  
> And by almost I mean he basically does, and barely survived it. It is described in a bit of detail, so please use caution reading if you try to stay away from that! <3
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

“Stupid kid! The mission had been simple- and now look what you did! You simply needed to get that cart of weapons to the store house. And yet-” The leader of the Deadlock gang was yelling, screaming at Jesse. He was throwing things at the teen, who in all honestly, hadn't messed up bad enough for this reaction- even if he did lose a shipment of weapons. “-and yet! Our supposed best shot. Is found outside next to an **empty** delivery cart. Who took the shipment boy? Or are they paying you?”

Jesse snapped. He responded as he dodged item after item that was thrown at him. He knew he was lucky they weren't shooting at him, but he won't stand for people thinking he's a back-stabber. “If ya had listened the first time, I would need to repeat myself ya dumbass! I was moving it alon’-” he had to drop to the ground real quick to avoid a chair. “- An’ outta nowhere, I feel a stab in my shoulder and I'm out before I hit the damn ground! I didn't sell the damn guns!” Jesse stopped moving as items stopped getting thrown, and it was too late by the time the small gunslinger learned his mistake. He jumped as two of the other gang members grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. Jesse tried to twist out of their grip as the boss kept talking. 

“Stupid fuckin’ kid. If you can't even get some guns into base, it doesn't matter how good of a shot you are.” The boss let out a disgusting laugh as Jesse paled, knowing what those words meant. “Boys- take care of him. He's a waste of resources if he can't even move some guns.” The boss smiled, lighting a cigar and starting to smoke. “Eh, and I heard this one doesn't like water. Take care of it.”

The two gang member holding Jesse laughed as the teen struggled in their grip once more. “Guess he was right- you really don't like water, do ya, hotshot?”

The other goon started talking. “Don't matter that you figured out that horse-shit skill. It's pure luck that you can even hit the side of a barn.”

The duo laughed as Jesse struggled more as the trio passed even more of the gang, most of them not even sparing the kid a second glance. After all- with the “protege” gone they could all make themselves look better. The gunslinger’s struggling increased again as the trio approached a certain room everyone in the gang wanted to stay out of. 

If you were brought here- you didn't leave afterwards. Or didn't leave outside of a body bag.

The trio barged into the room, Jesse practically being dragged as he tried to get out of the grip of the two goons. The room was empty, save for a tub filled with water. 

Jesse panicked. 

_..._

“You all know the plan. We stopped the first weapon shipment they've had in weeks, they should be low enough on ammo for this to be a quick in and out. Get in. Wipe them out. Take the info we’re looking for. Got it?” Commander Gabriel Reyes, leader of Blackwatch, the special ops of Overwatch, barked out, his squad all nodding, and giving “yes, sir”s as their mission began.

It had been much less of a challenge than the squad thought it would be to steal the supplies, after all, Deadlock had left the protection detail up to one scrawny kid dressed as a cowboy who had nothing but a 6 shot revolver. 

The squad didn't hurt kids. So instead, the sniper currently working with them, Ana, slept dart the kid, leaving the team easily able to take all of the supplies they needed to make sure the deadlock didn't have many supplies. 

Now they just had to take out the gang members. 

“So they’re finally getting rid of the kid?” Gabe heard one of the gang member say to another before he took them out. Kid?

“The fool lost the last shipment. Kid might of been the best shot we had, but he lost a lot of the equipment we needed. Boss heard he didn't like water so…” The second member responded, drawing a line across his throat with a finger. 

The first winced. “I'd hate to be him right now.”

Gabe stood, clear from his hiding place, ready for a fight where he hopefully wouldn't need to shoot. He didn't like it when civilians or children got hurt. “And I'd hate to be you.”

_..._

Jesse freaked, trying to hold his head out of the water. His hat had been knocked off his head in the struggle already, and his guns had been taken from him, thrown to the floor in the room. One of the goons held his arms, while the other had a handful of his hair, pushing his face closer and closer to the water. Jesse shook his head, but his face was plunged beneath the surface. 

Jesse yelled, trying to shake himself free, but instead his head was pushed further into the water. The goon who had been holding his arms behind his back let go, and Jesse could hear his garbled laugher from under the water. He latched onto the side of the tube, trying to push himself out of the water, but he was scrawny and underfed, while the person holding his head under wasn't. 

He struggled, and struggled, and struggled. His lungs were burning, like they were on fire, but he knew don't breath in when you're underwater. He started swallowing down water while he tried to hold his breath, but it didn't help for long. He couldn't help is when his body finally forced him to breath in and he took in a mouthful of water instead of air. The edges of his vision was started to fade to black as he breathed in more water, his struggling becoming more erratic before he stilled. Air bubbles leaked from his mouth and he almost passed out completely.

The thug holding his head ripped him back out of the water, and he blinked, sputtering. He took a gasp of air, coughing as he choked on the air he was struggled to breath. The two goons laughed at his misfortune, and they dunked his head again before he could even get a second breath in. 

 

_..._

Gabe had cleared through more of the base. A few more precious minutes passing by as he was keeping an eye out for the kid a few of the members had been talking about. From the sound of it, the kid they saw with the load of guns that they sleep darted? Kid was taking the fall. 

He went through room to room, clearing each, taking goons out as quickly and quietly as possible. The goal was to clear the base without raising an alarm. He stopped when he saw a door at the end of a hallway cracked open, laughter and splashing could be heard from inside. And then coughing, and a raspy but young voice speaking- more like begging. 

_”Don't-”_ was all the younger sounding voice was able to get out before the two louder voices laughed again, and there was another splash. 

_..._

Jesse had stopped struggling, far too weak to be able to do any good at this point. He knows he can't get out of the grip that's holding him underwater on his own, and he knows no one else in the gang would come to help him- and with the acceptance, comes peace, surprisingly. He breaths in another mouthful of water, his thoughts sluggish as his vision started to fade. 

He thought of home. Of the last time he saw his Mother, and his siblings before he left to join the Deadlock. 

He hoped they wouldn't go after them too. 

He was so far gone he didn't even notice the gunshots in the room, or the fact that the hand on the back of his head was gone and not holding him down anymore. 

_..._

When Gabe finally saw what was actually going on in, his first thought? 

_Fuck doing this quietly._

He kicked the door the rest of the way open, getting a shot off and hitting the gang member that wasn't holding Jesse underwater in the head. 

The other member barely had time to turn towards the door before he also had a bullet in his brain. 

Gabe spoke as he closed the distance between himself and Jesse, recognizing the cowboy-esque get up of the kid they had sleep darted earlier. “Kid. **Kid** \- you still with me?” Gabe grabbed one of Jesse's shoulders and pulled his head out of the water.

_..._

Jesse barely registered getting pulled out of the water, his body automatically reacting for him as he coughed and hacked in an attempt to get as much water as he could out of his lungs, but he still swung at the blurry figure who had a hand on him.

He felt his hand get caught, but registered little else, barely able to understand the man's speaking as he faded from consciousness. 

“ _Damn kid almost drowns and he still tries to hit me._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> To get some more thanks done, thank you JadedTimberWolf for beta reading chapter one!
> 
> And thank you to everyone this was discussed with in the AU and Headcanon tab of the discord: amusedandconfused, EyeOnSema, Acrxphxbia, volkreg, and more! (Will add their names if they wish to be added :) )


End file.
